


Not So Difficult

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fix-It of Sorts, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary loves them both but differently, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, tsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: It's my take on what should have happened the moment John put his hand on Sherlock's knee during stag night. Not for Mary haters though.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Not So Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Both John and Sherlock were more than a bit drunk. It was the doctor's stag night, so it had been expected. What hadn’t been expected was John nearly falling off his chair whilst they were playing a silly game and steadying himself by placing a hand on Sherlock's knee.

Both men stopped what they were doing and stared at said hand as if it were an alien presence. The implications of its location slowly worked its way through their alcohol addled minds.

John licked his lips and looked up to meet the detective's eyes. “It’s fine.”

“I know,” Sherlock replied.

Wobbling, the doctor leaned towards Sherlock. “I mean... It’s not good.”

The detective frowned.

“I mean, it's good.” John patted Sherlock’s knee. “I like your knee. I like you. Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” The detective shifted forward, nearly falling off his own chair.

The two men pressed their lips together. It was a sloppy approximation of a kiss, but when they pulled back, both men seemed absurdly happy.

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?” the doctor asked.

“Nope,” Sherlock replied, not quite managing to pop the P. “I never deducted... deducidated, ded...”

“Deduced,” John supplied.

“Yes, that. I never did that thing about that. Why not?” the detective leant on John, almost pushing back into his chair.

“I didn’t want you to know. I know you don’t feel the same way.” John said it drunkenly, like it was the saddest thing he had ever said.

Still leant against John, Sherlock huffed. “But, John. I love you too.” He mouthed at the doctor's neck. “That makes it alright.”

“There’s Mary,” John said wistfully.

“Do you love her? ‘Cause I do too. Not quite like you do, of course,” the detective clarified.

John shook his head. “Um, your drunk.”

“Yup. But the question stands.” Sherlock worked his way up and nibbled on John's earlobe.”

“God help me, I love her too.” John tried to push Sherlock away.

“I ded... whatever... that Mary won’t mind. Now take me to bed. Worry about it in the morning.

John was just drunk enough that that reasoning convinced him. He managed to get to his feet, even with Sherlock hanging onto him. Together, they staggered to Sherlock's bedroom. They succeeded in making love, though it was doubtful they would remember it in the morning. They would, of course, figure it out when they woke in one another's arms.

Mary deduced it and thought it was about time. All that was left was to calm the boys down about it before the wedding and make their little family official. Men could be so difficult at times.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
